disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone with the Wand
"Gone with the Wand" is the sixty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. It premiered on March 4, 2016, and is the fifteenth episode of the third season. Plot Cedric is working in his workshop when Sofia comes in. Sofia won a contest at school and the prize she won was an invitation to Merlin's castle. The invitation states that she's allowed to bring two guests and Sofia invites Cedric, to the sorceror's joy. Cedric has always wanted to meet Merlin due to idolizing him. Suddenly, Cedric's sister Cordelia The Conjuror, and her daughter Calissta come in and remind him he's supposed to watch the latter. Calissta is revealed to be going through a kleptomanic phase where she takes things especially anything red. At first, Cedric fears he can't go meet Merlin until Sofia reminds him she can bring two guests. The trio arrive at Merlin's castle Dragon Hold. They hear a voice coming from a mirror. The voice is revealed to be Merlin's. Merlin comes out and reveals it's a spell he's working on. Cedric goes gaga over meeting Merlin who conjures up mushrooms. Calissta sees a red hat and takes it but Sofia and her Uncle Ceddy insist that she put it back. Merlin then gives the trio a magical tour of his castle. During the tour, Merlin shows them the Dragon Claw Wand, which he used to defeat his archenemy Morgana The Evil Enchantress. The trio thank Merlin for the tour and leave. Sofia and Cedric both voice how happy they are until Calissta reveals she took the Dragon Claw Wand, to their horror. Things get worse when Morganna appears and takes the wand from Calissta. Fortanately, she can't use it because Merlin put a protection charm on it that makes it so that only he can use it. Cedric tries to get the wand back with a spell but Morgana reflects his spell back at him and escapes. After Cedric is freed by his neice, the trio head to Morgana's castle which is guarded by imps. After learning they are always hungry, Sofia comes up with the idea to use food to distract the imps and Calissta conjures up cookies. The cookies distract the imps and the trio sneaks in the castle and finds it full of mirrors. Unfortanately, Calissta sees a ruby and takes it, awakening a centuar who captures Cedric. Sofia and Calissta head back to Merlin's castle where the latter, at Sofia's urging, apologizes to Merlin. They sneak back into Morgana's castle using Merlin's mirror trick. They free Cedric and gets the Dragon Claw Wand back. Merlin defeats Morganna and traps her in the mirror. Calissta is given the red hat she wanted earlier and promises to ask for things she wants from now on. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Rachael MacFarlane as Cordelia *Catherine O'Hara as Morgana *Jeff Bennett as Merlin Song *Like Merlin Trivia *Cedric's sister and niece make their debut appearance in this episode. *Calissta is the first known character in the series younger than Sofia. Not counting Baby James in "Two Princesses and a Baby". *The title is a play on the book Gone with the Wind. *Merlin from The Sword in the Stone makes a guest appearance in this episode. Gallery We Can See Friday from Here!.jpg Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes